Divination
Divination Diviners seek to discern the hidden past and know the course of future events. Their abilities allow them to look into the immaterium to find the answers the seek. their art is horribly taxing, though. The warp lies heavy on diviners; many of them are morose and sullen individuals. Insanity is common amongst their ranks. Divination is the most widely known Psychic Discipline, mainly due to use of the Emperor's Tarot. Divination Powers- Basic Statistics Divination Powers- Lore and Description Divine Shot Using this power enables you to make near impossible ranged shots, allowing you to strike virtually any target you can perceive. You must concentrate on a single firearm or other missile weapon in your possession and the ammunition it carries before casting your psychic gaze into the warp to search down the near- infinite paths of potential future trajectories. When you find the one you seek, you shoot, and while the damage to the target may vary, the attack cannot be avoided in any way. In effect, you automatically hit any one target you can see regardless of Range. Only one shot automatically hits, even if you are using a semi- automatic or automatic weapon. All other shot require Tests as normal. Dowsing By focusing his mind the diviner can single out an object or person somewhere in his immediate vicinity, pushing aside all other distractions until he can unerringly find it. First the Psyker must choose an item or person to be the subject of person to be the subject of the power. This can be anything, but it must be a specific item. So for instance, the Psyker could say, "I want to know were the key to this lock is" but not "I want to know where a key is". Likewise with a person, the Psyker must have either seen them before (possibly remotely or in a pict) or know their name. Simply trying to find the person who murdered the governor, for example, will not work. Once the Psyker has chosen his subject, he makes a Pysniscience Test. The following factors modify this roll: * He is intimately familiar with the subject (an object he has been carring for a long time or a person he knows well): +10 * He has a portion of the subject(a lock of a person's hair, a stone chip from a statue): +5 * The subject is within 100m: +5 * The Subject is over 500m away: -10 * Subject is surrounded by others of its kind (i.e. a person in a crowd, a key in a draw full of keys): -10 If the Pysker passes the Test, and the subjext is within a number of kilometers equal to or less than his Perception Bonus, then he will have some idea of its location depending on how many degrees of success he scored Degrees of Success Result 0 The rough direction of the subject 1 The specific direction of the subject and a roughly and a roughly how far away it is 2 the specific direction of the subject and exactly how far away it is 4 A visual image of the current location of the subject as well as knowledge of in which direction and how far away it is As long as the Psyker sustains this power he can spend a Full Action to gain updated information on the location of the subject (the level of this information remains (the level of this info remains dependant on his original degrees of success). Thus, a Pysker can follow a person who is actively trying to evade them for instance. Far Sight Some Diviners are capable of opening their inner eye to perceive events that occur at places far away from them. Far Sight may be used to make you aware of a single space anywhere within range of this power. You need not be aware of the destination; you merely need to identify how far away you need to cast your senses (for example: "I look two kilometers to the west"). Should the point you select be inside a solid object, such as a wall, tree, cliff face or the like, the power simply fails. You may use Far Sight to Cast your View inside buildings, bodies of water, pockets of gas and so on without impediment. Once you have cast your sight to a particular place, you can see up to the normal range of your vision from a specific point of view. You may change your facing by 90-degrees by spending a Half Action. Once You choose your point, you may not select another. You must use the power again to select a new point. Far sight does not grant any special forms of vision: if your clairvoyant point is within a darkened room and you cannot normally see in darkness, you perceive nothing but darkness. In addition, Far Sight does not pick up sound ( though if you have the Lip reading skill, you can use it to work out what speakers are saying). While under the effects of this power, you are disoriented and cannot spend more thant a Half Action each Round. In addition, you take a -30 penalty to all Tests. Overbleed: for every 10 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold you can double the Range of this power. Glimpse You peer into the future, sensing the manifold web of different possible pathways and potential outcomes. Until the end of your next Turn, you gain a +30 bonus to any single Skills Test. Precognitive Strike Like a spider on a web, you are able to sense disturbances to your immediate future. This ability to read possible outcomes lets you anticipate the movement of your opponents. Until the end of your next Turn, you gain a +20 bonus to all weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill Tests. Precognitive Dodge You may manipulate probability to your own advantage. The threads of your immediate future appear clearly in your mind. You have the power to Dodge projectiles before they've been fired. When you manifest this power, you can walk into combat with what appears to be astounding grace (or incredible luck), qwaving your way through fields of gunfire without a scratch. Until the end of your next Turn, all ballistic Skill Tests made to hit you with ranged weapons suffer a -30 penalty. Preternatural Awareness Casting your perception from the limited vessel of your bodily senses, you gain an unnatural awareness of the world around you. Your eyes roll white within their sockets and your senses roam about you, at once glancing above, behind, before and sideways. You also gain impressions of future events, granting you uncanny accuracy in anticipating them. You gain a +20 bonus on all Awareness Tests. In additions, you add your Willpower Bonus to your Initiative count. Overbleed: For every 10 points by which you exceed the power's by which Threshold, you may add your Will powers bonus to your Initiative again. Pyschometry Intense displays of emotion leave a psychic "residue" on objects and places exposed to them. Similarly, anything that has been actively carried or used by an individual for a long time will eventually pick up similar psychic impressions. With this power, you can read behind. giving you images directly connected to the place or object in question. These traces often take the form of sensory data. For example, a diviner may taste the hot blood- tang of murder, or smell the rank sweat- stench of desperation. You may use this power in one of two ways. First, you may use it to divine the impression of an object, or second you may use it to divine psychic impressions in an area. In the case of the former, you must be handling the object. In the case of the latter, you may divine any pertinent details that occurred within a number of meters equal to your Willpower Bonus. The quality and nature of the information depends on how long you sustain the power. You derive a new piece of information for every ten rounds you spend handling an object or concentrating on an area. Rounds Result 10 You sense the most recent strong emotion associated with the area---- love, hated, amusement, fear and so on. 20 You perceive the general features of the person who experienced the emotion. 30 You get a clear image of the features of the person who experienced the emotion 40 You are able to identify the person's occupation (e.g. Career and Rank.) 50 You are able to discern the name of the person +10 You discover and additional fact about the person as determined by the GM Overbleed: For every 10 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold you cut the time required by half: if you exceed the PT by 10 points, you derive a new fact every 5 Rounds: if you exceed by 20 points, every 2 Rounds; and for 30 points, every round Personal Augury Personal Augury allows you to peer into the fate of a single, willing target. You may warn the querant of impending dangers, opportunities and even divine specific advice for your client. To begin the augury, you clasp the hands of your client, and ask them to specify a circumstance that they wish divined. This may be as detailed as, "What terrors does the headquarters of the barbed Chalice hold?" or as vague as, "How can i please my Inquisitor?" The more precise the question, the more specific the reading may be. Once the question is established, the diviner and client spend the next thirty minutes using his Psychic-foci This May be reading the Imperial Tarot, casting runes, examining entrails, or any other such act. At the end of this time, you may make a Psyniscience Test to accurately sense the weave of the client's future. Each degree of success reveals more information. Degrees of Success Result 0 Doom: The diviner receives a symbolic warning of the greatest peril or obstacle faced by the client with regards to the question. This is a vague hint at what is to come. 1 Malign Influences: The diviner gains intuition of the client's doom, and a further two negative influences that the client will face. 2 Benign Factors: The diviner gains an additional impression of the greatest advantage or weapon the client has in their possession 3+ Fate: The diviner is aware of all of the previous effects, and may also offer a single sentence of mystical advice to the client. Soul Sight Diviners are said to be able to read a person's shifting aura, the ghost self they unconsciously project into the warp. From observing the nature of this aura they can learn many things about a person's emotions and feelings: from their current emotions, to habitual moods, to their levels of injury, and even any addiction or madness they may suffer from. When this power is manifested, the diviner may try to read the aura of any person they can see as a Full Action. This requires a successful Psyniscience Test with each degree of success granting him more information. The diviner must manifest this power each time he wishes to view additional person's aura. Degrees of success Result 0 Hue. You focus on the dominant colors in the target's aura.This allows you to detect the strongest three emotions they are currently experiencing. You are also able to detect their race, and if they have any Psychic Discipline Powers (thought not what they are). From the brightness and consistency of the aura, you are also able to gain a rough idea of the target's physical and mental health. This does not tell you their exact Wounds or Insanity Points, but rather grants a loose impression (good, poor, slightly weak, and so on). Finally, you may tell whether the target is an untouchable. 1 Flow. You gain all the impression of the previous result, and also gain a greater understanding of their emotional state You can read all of the target's current feelings You also gain an insight into the target's nature and their habitual tides of sentiment (depressive, misanthrope, optimist, ect). These perceptions grant you +10 to all Fellowship Tests made against the target whilst this power is active. In addition to this, you can see undercurrents of emotions caused by biological feedback, such as hunger, desire, fatigue, intoxication and pain. You may determine the target's current Wounds and Fatigue levels. Finally, if the target has any Psychic Discipline Powers, you may tell which Disciplines these powers originate from (though not which specific powers these are). 2 Shape. You gain all the impressions of the previous result, and gain a greater understanding of the target's longstanding emotions and emotional states. The aura's connection to the warp around it reveals if the target has any Corruption Points (though not how many). Ripples in the aura reveal the three major emotions experienced by the target over the past twelve hours. You may determine the target's Insanity Points and any madness or addictions they are currently suffering from. If the target has any Psychic Disciplines, you may infer their precise Psy Rating. 3 Pattern. You gain all the impressions of the previous result, and a full appreciation of the target's aura. You may determine the exact Corruption Points of the target. You may also detect if the target has any Minor Psyschic Powers (though not what they are). Finally, you may tell if the projected aura is genuine, or has been produced by some unnatural means (Psychic Power, Daemonic ability, technological means, etc). Note that you cannot divine what the target's genuine aura should be; only that it is artificial. Category:Warp Powers